


Prayer

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Melisandre on Asshai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr post can be seen [here](http://mermaidmelisandre.tumblr.com/post/56359155006/since-an-early-age-melisandre-knew-she-could-see).

 

Since an early age, Melisandre knew she could see more than the other priests and priestesses. To her, it was as if the Lord of Light was setting her soul on fire, and throw her eyes, his purifying light could burn all her obstacles, allowing her to see it all, no matter how confusing it was to her young mind.

The blue eyed boy who cried on her visions was foreigner to her. But his plea wasn't. Praying for him became part of her daily routine. She'd light the heart every morning and would look for him, hopping that he would finally find the goshawk he once lost.

But she knew, and so did he, that the dead couldn't just come back. Maybe one day she would be strong enough to will his pride back to life. No matter how the boy pierced its heart with a merciful knife. She would bring it back, even if it comes back only as a red hawk, tainted by her magic. She would bring back his pride. Just as she would bring back her own.


End file.
